


The Trouble With Fish

by ignipes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes





	The Trouble With Fish

"Well, it's not _my_ fault." Sam knew that he sounded petulant, but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't like Dean to be -- well, okay, it was _exactly_ like Dean to be this unreasonable, but Sam still thought he was overreacting.

Dean didn't respond. He just glared. It was a very impressive glare, even for Dean.

"Look, we'll figure this out," Sam went on, going for a different tactic and a kinder, gentler tone. He turned his attention back toward the laptop balanced on his legs and began typing furiously. "Every culture in the world has stories and legends about this sort of thing happening. All we have to do is figure out -- what?"

Oh, fantastic. It was time for yet another rousing round of Dean Winchester Does Charades, Badly.

"Okay," Sam sighed as Dean tapped the side of the bathtub four times. "Four words -- no, okay, four letters. Something to do with... soap? Shampoo? What? Stop looking at me like that, I'm trying to -- oh, water. Well, yeah, I think we already figured out it had something to do with water..."

It was almost funny, watching Dean get more and more frustrated with Sam's lack of guessing ability, but Sam knew better than to crack even the tiniest smile.

"Look, Dean, I don't know -- oh! Four letters, water. _Fish!_" Sam exclaimed, beaming triumphantly when Dean did a little dance of agreement. "You think it was the fish that did this?" Sam went on dubiously, frowning in concentration. "Like it was poisoned or something? Well, it's a theory."

Sam went back to work, searching and scanning web pages as fast as he could. There were a million possibilities, really, dozens of curses and spells and legends that could explain it, but unless he found some way to narrow it down--

Something on a web page caught his eye. "Hey!" he said. "Check this out!"

His voice boomed deafeningly in the small bathroom, and Dean was so startled he let out a tiny squeak and slipped on the edge of the bathtub, splashing into the water below. A second later he popped up again.

"You're a [rockhopper penguin](http://www.stlzoo.org/images/penguins_rockhopper_med.jpg)," Sam said, turning the laptop to show the picture to Dean.

Dean glared at Sam again with that disconcerting reptilian intensity.

"Well, the species might be important," Sam said defensively. "You never know."

Flapping his wings impotently, Dean snapped his beak twice.

"You even think about biting me," Sam told him, "and I'll leave you like that forever."

Turning in a plump, silent huff, Dean dropped into the bathtub again, and Sam went back to his research.


End file.
